Freedom of press is a valuable civic liberty. Therefore, the distribution of print products and the return right in particular have great importance for every democracy. In conjunction with the distribution of print products, several steps have to be carried out. First of all, certain print products have to be assigned to particular customers, while it has to be assured that the print products are delivered to customers punctually and reliably. These steps are referred to as commissioning. Commissioning can be carried out semi automatically or manually by means of suitable devices, with the required handling steps being carried out by commissioners, hereinafter referred to as “pickers”.
In order for customers to be fully reimbursed for the purchase price of print products which have not been sold and are returned, a return has to be carried out as an additional method step. The returned goods are recognized, counted and processed by means of detection systems. Based on the results of the method, the accounts are settled with customers and, above all, with the publishing houses which have to pay everything. Suitable devices are required for the return.
The devices which are required for the distribution of print products in connection with the above-mentioned steps, commissioning and returning, are very labor intensive and, above all, very expensive. Therefore they cannot be used in some countries.